Annie Brackett (remake timeline)
Annie Brackett is a major character in the 2007 remake of Halloween and Halloween II. She is best friends with series protagonist Laurie Strode and also Lynda Van Der Klok, and is portrayed by Danielle Harris. Biography Halloween On Halloween, Annie begs Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace, so she can meet up with her boyfriend Paul and after some hesitation, Laurie agress to it. After school, as the three girls are walking home and are discussing the events of the day, Laurie spots someone watching them. He leaves once Annie mentions that her father is the sheriff. Later that night, Annie prepares Lindsey to get ready to be dropped off with Laurie and Tommy Doyle while she waits for Paul. Unseen by her is Michael Myers, who is watching her from the window. He stands behind them as they begin to walk towards the Doyle house. While there, the girls discuss getting a boyfriend for Laurie until Paul arrives. He and Annie go back to the Wallace home where they soon decide to have sex. Michael comes in, watches them and kills Paul. Annie tries to escape out the front door but she is caught by Michael. She manages to kick him off and run to the kitchen where she grabs a knife and attempts to engage in a knifefight with Michael, but is soon knocked down. Michael sadistically tortures the half-naked Annie and leaves her for Laurie to find. While bringing Lindsey home, Laurie finds Annie on the floor bleeding, but alive. She tells Lindsey to go get help while she calls 911. While Laurie is on the phone, Annie sees Michael and tries to warn Laurie, who is still on the phone trying to get help. Michael leaves Annie and tries to get to Laurie, who escapes from him. Annie's father along with Dr. Loomis arrive at the Wallace home and find Annie then try to get her to remain calm as they get help. Halloween II Two years later, Annie is shown to be more stable than Laurie (who is living with Annie and her father) but their friendship is strained due to Laurie's unstableness. Annie has visble scars on her face and rarely leaves home. She has also become a caretaker of both her father and Laurie. Lee has become very protective of her to a point where he sends someone to watch over her on at Halloween nights, although Annie does not like this. On Halloween, her father calls her and asks her to look for Laurie as he needs to talk to her (he has read Loomis' new book which reveals that Laurie is Michael's sister). Laurie returns later in the night, cleary distrssed about finding out about her true family, and leaves the house leaving a confused Annie to call her dad about what happened. Worried about his daughter, Lee sends deputy Andy Neale to their house to watch over Annie. Later in the night Michael comes to the Brackett home and kills Deputy Andy Neale. He finds Annie in the bathroom and, when she sees him in the mirror, she starts to run away but he chases her into her bedroom and beats and stabs her. Moments later Laurie and her friend Mya come home from partying and find the upstairs room destroyed and then find Annie badly wounded in the bathroom. Laurie sends Mya to call the police while she stays with Annie, who begs her to leave her so she would not be harmed by Michael. Laurie begs Annie to stay with her but she eventually succumbs to her wounds and dies in Laurie's arms. Her father later mourns for her once he discovers she has died and blames both Michael and Dr. Loomis. Category:Female characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Deceased characters Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:1990 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Horror film character remakes Category:1990 Category:2009